This invention relates to kitchen tools, or utensils and more particularly, to a kitchen tool used to cut kernels of fresh corn from the cob and optionally to extract the creamy liquid from the same cob, thus being termed a corn cutter and creamer.
In the preparation of fresh corn for cooking, canning, freezing, etc., the kernels may be cut from the cob by means of a knife or other form of cutlery. It is also often desirable to extract the liquid from the cob and any portions of the kernels remaining thereon to combine with the kernels for both the added flavor and nutritional value. When cutting corn from the cob with an ordinary kitchen knife it is difficult to insure that the kernels are completely cut from the cob, yet avoid cutting off pieces of the cob which become mixed with the cut kernels. Also, cutting corn from the cob in this manner is a relatively slow process. Although various forms of food processors have been devised, some of which are suited to cut corn from the cob, such mechanisms tend to be expensive and complicated in design.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a novel corn cutter and creamer that is simple and economically constructed, as well as durable and reliable in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a corn cutter and creamer that utilizes entirely stationary blades and other non-moving parts to remove the corn and to provide optional removal of cream from the corn cob.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a corn cutter and creamer that is so mounted on supporting structure as to permit a bowl or pan to be placed under the blade structure in order to receive the cut corn and the cream of the corn and cob.
A further object is to provide a simple, manually operated corn cutter and creamer which is rapid and safe in operation, permitting many ears of fresh corn to be processed in a relatively short time without substantial danger of cuts or other injury to the operator.